


Dude, Stop.

by Homestuck_dork (featherssketch)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherssketch/pseuds/Homestuck_dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave skips school and constantly has the worst grades, and Dirk is so sick of it. Somehow he convinces him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Stop.

Dave looked around, making sure there was nobody in sight. The blonde shivered as he stepped out into the cold winter air, the crisp snow crunching under his sneakers. "Fucking finally..." He grumbled quietly to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk towards his and his brother's apartment. Dirk was probably not home, he usually wasn't. Probably out visiting his "ex" boyfriend. 

Dave shoved his nose and mouth into his red scarf as he walked down the street, every part of himself feeling a soft numbness. His warm, gentle breaths made little white clouds in the cold air, disappearing within seconds as he walked down the frozen sidewalk. He stopped in a Walgreens, then bought some candy and soda, along with some other stuff he remembered he and his brother needed. 

As he walked with a plastic bag in one hand, he felt a little guilty when he approached the street of his apartment. He saw Dirk's car and sighed, now knowing his older brother was home and would definitely be mad. But it was cold and miserable outside, and Dave wanted to go home and lay in bed. He thought momentarily about cuddling his brother and soaking up the extra warmth of the larger male, but immediately dismissed it. Yet he couldn't get that thought out of his mind as he approached his apartment door and dug through his pocket for his keys. 

Meanwhile, Dirk was cooking some food for himself at the house. He hummed softly as he did so, blissfully unaware that Dave was right outside the front door. Dirk didn't cook much, but it was tastier than hot pockets and ordering pizza or chinese food took too long. Despite not cooking often, Dirk was pretty good at making the few things he could. 

He noticed the front door open, then looked over and saw Dave walk in, covered in snow. Dirk immediately knew Dave cut class or something. "Dave, come here." Dirk said as Dave started to walk to his room. The younger blonde turned around and walked to the kitchen stiffly, groaning inwardly.

"What are you doing home so early?" Dirk asked.

"...Uh, School let out early." 

"Sure it did. You hungry?"

Dave nodded, sighing and leaning back in the wooden chair. He could just feel the disappointment radiating off of his brother. And he'll admit it, he felt bad. He always felt bad when he did something that made Dirk have that unbearable disappointed aura to him.

Dirk served him a plate of pasta and sat down across from Dave, handing him a fork and then eating in silence. That deafening silence. The tension in the room was like a thick fog, and Dave was having a hard time not feeling extremely guilty. 

Dave hated it when his cute brother was like that. 

Wait...cute?


End file.
